Not a Family
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: Lust is gone. Gluttony is devastated. Envy is left to pick up the pieces. Spoilers through the end of Ep 54 of FMAB.
A/N: Just another drabble drop that I wrote awhile ago for one of my friends (we cosplay Gluttony and Envy).

x-x-x-x-x

Envy couldn't understand it. Lust had been part of their "family", but her death had hit Gluttony extremely hard. Granted, they all had thought they were safe from death because of their Philosopher's Stones so it was a shock, but was this something he should really be crying over? All Envy could think of was revenge, but it was a bit hard to do that with Gluttony blubbering over there.

That Mustang deserved everything that was coming to him. She was still furious at Wrath for letting him get away with it. Who cares if he was a potential sacrifice? They could always find another. He killed one of their own and he needs to pay.

Envy flinched as Gluttony huffed again and quietly shuddered from his crying. Envy sighed. This needed to stop. She knew he had had a crush on Lust, but that's all it was, right? No need to sob over it. Still, looking at his pathetic form as he sucked his salty finger moved something inside of her. Pity? No, this was different. Before she could decide what it was, she got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, move over," she told him before she sat down on the broken pipe.

He silently scooted over, but said nothing.

Envy was uncomfortable with his silence. Normally, he always tried to talk to her about eating or Lust, but his mood was unnerving. What do people say when someone is sad like this? Is this grief? She mentally berated herself as she decided she was going to sink as low as those pathetic humans when she awkwardly patted his arm.

"I'm sorry."

Gluttony hesitated in his sniffling, and slowly turned to look up at her, tears still pricking his eyes. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry. You know, that you're sad. About Lust."

Gluttony stared at her for a long moment. "Thank you."

Thank you? How was one supposed to react to being thanked? Normally, all Envy had ever done was her duty, so there was no need for thanks. But now…Gluttony-her little brother? -was thanking her for comforting him. A wave of protectiveness surged through Envy's chest and she vowed should would not let Mustang do the same thing to him. She would kill him before he could do this to any one of them again. _I sound like Greed_. _No, I'm nothing like that bastard. He just wants to claim everything as his. I'm just trying to keep my fellow Homunculi together. If the humans can have their family, so can we._

 _Is that what we are? A family?_

"You're welcome."

Gluttony gave her a small smile, and wrapped a large arm around her, squishing her into him as his other arm came around her from the other side. "I love you."

Envy froze. No. This was too much affection for her to handle. Love? _Is that what we're calling this now, Gluttony? I just comforted you. Nothing more._ But is that what he had felt towards Lust? This thing humans call love? What is it, anyways? It never had made any sense to her, and she wasn't going to start trying to understand it now just because Gluttony suddenly became so sentimental in his grief.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Gluttony, now get off."

She squirmed slightly as he let her go, and they just sat together. Envy knew she should say something else. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to, but she knew one more thing had to be said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

The subtle promise was enough for Gluttony. It cleared away the last of his tears and allowed him to give her a genuine smile. Her mission completed, Envy stood, but before she could walk away, she felt Gluttony's hand wrap around hers. Shocked momentarily, she almost yelled at him to let go, but that something inside of her told her to let him stay. She slightly tightened her grip and walked with him from the lair.

~X~

She was going to murder Pride. How could he? How could he eat his own brother? She wasn't 100% sure that was what happened, but she was pretty certain. She had felt Gluttony's power suddenly disappear and Pride's grow stronger directly after. The murderous intent circled her skull. He would pay. The Promised Day wasn't turning out quite as they had anticipated. The humans had been putting up more of a fight then they thought, and were beating them down. No matter, she would still get what she wanted. The little Xingese girl was easy enough to manipulate. She would soon be strong again.

~X~

A worm. Again. She really had no hope of getting her body back a second time. That was just too good to be true.

Pathetic.

That's what she was. And now she was going to die.

Alone.

What a fitting end it would've been if Mustang had killed her. At least she would have known her death had caused the downfall of a potential leader for Amestris. But no, his girlfriend, Scar, and the Fullmetal pipsqueak had shown up and talked him down. She couldn't believe it. They were supposed to hate Scar. But somehow, they had all teamed up and were working together. Like a family. It wasn't fair. _They_ were supposed to be the strong ones. They were immortal, or close to it. Why were they losing? Why did everything have to be taken from them?

 _Stupid humans._ They didn't understand how it felt to be promised eternity and have that snatched away.

And then the pipsqueak had the nerve to call her jealous? She wanted to laugh- a bitter cackle.

Jealous.

Envy sighed. Maybe that's really all she was in the end…


End file.
